How the anime should have ended
by phoenixphantasy
Summary: Really cute, oneshot, Kyo&Tohru.


How the Fruits Basket anime should have ended.

It was three days after Tohru Honda saw Kyo Sohma turn into his true form; it was the day after Tohru, Shigure, and Hatori had gone to the Sohma mansion to talk to Akito. Tohru had

a slight headache from when Akito had pulled her hair from. She had just woken up, and was heading downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast, when Yuki came out of his room and

called out to her when he saw her.

"Miss Honda, can you come over here for a moment? There is something I want to show you." Yuki said.

He wasn't really a morning person, but today, he was going to bear it for the girl that was living with them. After all, today was a special day for Miss Honda, and he wanted to give her

his present to her before that cat did.

Tohru looked over to Yuki and said, "Oh, o.k. I was just going to make some breakfast for Kyo-kun and Shigure. But I guess they can wait."

She was walking over to Yuki's room when Kyo appeared from around the corner. He saw Tohru walking over to Yuki's room and all of a sudden remembered that today was a very

special day, here in the Sohma house. He had completely forgotten that today was her birthday, and he hadn't even gotten her a present. He turned sharply to the right into the

bathroom, and hoped that she hadn't seen him. She didn't. She walked into Yuki's room and closed the door. Kyo knew what that rat was doing. He was going to give her his present

before he did, just to rub it in his face later on. Well, as much as he didn't want him to win, he couldn't do anything about it. But then he got an idea. His present was going to be so much

better. He slowly got out of the bathroom, looked around to find nobody there, and walked down the hall.

"It's so cute! I love teddy bears!" Tohru squealed with delight.

"I am glad you like it, Miss Tohru." Yuki said to an extremely overjoyed Tohru.

"I LOVE TEDDY BEARS! THANK YOU YUKI!"

"Teddy bears? Did someone say teddy bears?" Momiji was standing in the door way with a box of chocolates in his arms, and three balloons all bearing the words HAPPY

BIRTHDAY!

"Happy birthday, Tohru, these chocolates are for you." The little boy said.

"Oh, thank you so much, Momiji. I love chocolates and balloons!"

"Well, I'm glad you like them."

All of a sudden, someone burst into the room with the biggest chocolate cake any of them had ever seen.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOHRU!" Shigure said as he staggered into the room, almost falling under all the weight of the cake. "I wanted you to have the best birthday ever, so I got you

this cake."

The cake was starting to tilt to the side, and so, Shigure had to set down onto the dressing table.

Tohru was absolutely dumbstruck.

"That's all for me?" she asked the dog.

"Yup."

"All of it?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow."

"I know."

"Can I help finish it?" Momiji asked, eyeing the huge cake.

"Of course! You know what? How about we start eating now, for breakfast?"

"An excellent idea Miss Tohru." Yuki said from the other side of the dresser.

"Well, let's get to it!" Tohru cried out.

Kyo was in the kitchen working really hard and fast; he had to get this special present for Tohru done before anyone came in. He had just thought about a great idea for a present to give

to her, and had wasted no time getting to work. _I know she is going to like my present better than that good for nothing rat's teddy bear_, Kyo thought, _I just have to get done _

_quicklybefore any of them come downstairs_. Finally after ten more minutes, he was done. He wrapped the bottom of them with seaweed to make it fancier, and put them in a small

basket.

"Have another piece of cake Tohru," Shigure told the teenager with a mouthful of chocolate.

"Oh, no, I just couldn't possibly have another piece. Give it to Momiji. I think he would enjoy it more." Tohru said gesturing to Momiji.

"Thank you, but I'm pretty full."

The door opened silently and quietly. In the door way was a small silhouette that moved towards them.

"Sissy?"

It was Kisa, and following close behind her was Hiro.

"Kisa! You came! Oh, thank you for coming! And you too Hiro!" Tohru exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, she wanted to come, so, I came to chaperone her." Hiro said with a sneer.

"Well, you still came, so, thank you." Tohru said, taking Kisa's hand and leading her to the still massive cake. "Kisa, do you want a piece?"

"O.K. Sissy."

"What about you, Hiro?" Momiji said to the sulking sheep.

"Alright, I'll have a piece,"

"O.K. SO, we're all good now? Let's have some more cake!" Shigure said excitingly.

Kyo was walking up the stairs, trying not to make too much noise._ I want to surprise her when I give these to her_ he thought.

He walked right up to the door, and pushed it open with his back,- due to the fact that his arms were full, carrying Tohru's gift. When he came inside the room, he was overwhelmed by t

he fac that so many people were there. He was not expecting Momiji, Kisa, or Hiro to be there. But he didn't care. He walked right up to Tohru and said in a loud, proud voice,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOHRU!"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. What is it?" Tohru asked.

"Look and see." Kyo told her.

Everyone went to crowd around Kyo and the basket.

"Wow. He's really overdone himself this time hasn't he?" he asked Shigure.

"Yup."

"Oh, come on they're aren't that bad!" Kyo complained.

In the basket was six badly deformed rice balls; but that didn't stop Tohru from kissing Kyo right on the lips.


End file.
